Werbung Verschiedenes
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Eine lose Folge von slashigen Drabbles und Shortstories meist mit Severus und Remus in der Hauptrolle und alle zum Thema Werbung.
1. Gute Besserung

Titel: Gute Besserung (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: HP/DM, Weasley-Zwillinge

Rating: ab 16

Kategorie: Short Story, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 258

Disclaimer: wie gehabt – alles JKR und Warner. Bros – mir nix.

* * *

**Gute Besserung**

Harry setzte sich so behutsam wie möglich auf einen der freien Stühle in der Eisdiele von Florean Fortescue. Nach dem ersten abgebrochenen Versuch nahm er sich ein zweites Kissen vom Nachbarstuhl und legte es sich ebenfalls unter.

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass genau in diesem Augenblick Fred und George vorbeikamen und ihnen Harry's schmerzverzerrte Miene auffiel.

Sie stießen sich gegenseitig in die Rippen und gingen grinsend zu Harry hin und setzten sich mit an den Tisch.

„Na, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Hast du wieder mit den großen Jungs gespielt?", ergänzte George.

„Nein", wehrte Harry peinlich berührt ab. „Ich hab nur… naja… Ich habe Draco gestern Abend noch getroffen und wir…", stammelte er, wurde schließlich rot und verstummte. „Ich habe einen wunden Hintern", platzte er nach einer Weile trotzig hervor. „Zufrieden!"

„Wunder Hintern?", fragte George und sah aufmunternd zu Fred.

„Da gibt es doch auch etwas von _Magic-O-Pharm_", sagte Fred. „Rein zufällig haben wir ein Bestellformular dabei." Er zog ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Robe und schob es Harry hin. „Was du brauchst, nennt sich _After-Glow_ und steht im unteren Drittel."

Harry seufzte und kreuzte eine Klinikpackung _After-Glow_ auf dem Bestellformular an. „Ist das teuer?", fragte er.

„Aber nein", erklärte Fred und zwinkerte George zu. „Gute Preise…"

„Gute Besserung", schloss George.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Was zahlt die euch eigentlich dafür?", wollte er wissen.

„Die Firma _Magic-O-Pharm_ für die Werbung? Einen lebenslangen Vorrat an Gleitmittel", erwiderte Fred prompt.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Die Fanfic-Autorin für eure albernen Auftritte in ihren peinlichen Storys."

„Sie verschont uns dafür mit Twinzest", antwortete George trocken.

**ENDE**


	2. Halbblutprinz

Titel: der Halbblutprinz (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/LM

Rating: ab 12

Kategorie: Drabble, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 100

* * *

**Der Halbblutprinz**

„Und dann soll ich **_was_** tun?", rief Snape entsetzt.

„Dann sollst du Narcissa küssen", wiederholte Voldemort ungewohnt geduldig.

„Warum ausgerechnet sie?", murrte Snape unwillig.

„Weil sie blond ist", stellte Voldemort fest.

„Lucius ist auch blond", meinte Snape. „Kann ich nicht ihn…?"

„Nein", fauchte Voldemort. „Das passt nicht in das Konzept. Und jetzt proben wir das Ganze nochmal. Also – Snape… du kommst hier rein, siehst Narcissa da liegen, gehst zu ihr, küsst sie, siehst dann in die Kamera und sagst **_was_**…?"

„Die neue Halbblut-Prinzenrolle – jetzt noch magisch-schokoladiger", leierte Snape.

„Ja!", jubelte Voldemort. „Mit diesem Produkt kann ich endlich meine Weltbeherrschungspläne finanzieren!"

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

_PS: Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht noch an diese grenzdebile Prinzenrolle-Werbung? Wo der eindeutig schwule Prinz dieses Dornröschen küsst und hinterher futtern sie alle Prinzenrolle – oder so ähnlich…_

_Diese Werbung kam mir am 01. Mai morgens beim Frühstück in den Sinn, als mein Mann „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" unter dem Bett suchte und fand. Er murmelte dann irgendwas von _Halbblutprinz_ und _Prinz_ und _Prinzenrolle _und ich sah erst ihn an und dann das Buch und plötzlich machte es _Pling_ und neben meinem Frühstück saß ein frech grinsender Plotbunny mit einem Schild in den Pfoten auf dem stand: _Halbblutprinzenrolle_. Ich habe ihn noch vor dem Frühstück erlegt. Und mit meinem Mann geschimpft, weil er mich in letzter Zeit ständig mit Plotbunnys versorgt. seufz Er fühlte sich leider keiner Schuld bewusst._


	3. Spassbremse

Titel: Spaßbremse (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL… irgendwie

Rating: braucht keins

Kategorie: Drabble, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 100

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix – alles JKR!

* * *

**Spaßbremse**

Eine Fanfiction-Autorin saß vor ihrem PC und verfasste gerade eine neue Story. Leise las sie das Geschriebene mit:

„Als Remus erfuhr, dass Severus seit Jahren nichts unversucht gelassen hatte um den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn – und nur für ihn – zu entwickeln, weiteten sich seine Augen erstaunt und sein Herz klopfte rascher…"

Plötzlich erschien aus dem Nichts ein kleiner Mann in Anzug und Krawatte vor der erschrockenen Autorin.

„Wer hat's erfunden?", fauchte der Mann mit einem starken Akzent.

„Och menno…", maulte die Autorin.

„Wer genau!", fragte der Mann ungeduldig.

„Damocles Belby", seufzte die Autorin.

„Na also, geht doch", meinte der Mann zufrieden.

**ENDE**


	4. Tränen

Titel: Tränen (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 12 (um sicher zu sein)

Kategorie: Drabble, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 100

Was soll ich sagen… ich habe es schon wieder getan… seufz

* * *

**Tränen**

„Nein, ich will nicht!" Severus verschanzte sich hinter einem Sessel.

„Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig", flötete Remus.

„Nein! Das tut weh!", behauptete Severus panisch.

„Das tut nicht weh", beruhigte Remus ihn. „Damit nicht." Er hob eine Flasche hoch und schüttelte sie leicht. In der Flasche gluckerte es verheißungsvoll. „Damit gleitet das wie ein heißes Messer durch warme Butter. Es wird bestimmt sehr schön für dich", hauchte er verführerisch.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", rief Severus. „Es tut bestimmt weh! Es tut immer weh! Jedes Mal!"

„Dieses Mal nicht!", trumpfte Remus auf. „Hier steht: Garnier Ultra Beauty Shampoo. Keine Tränen, kein Ziepen!"

**ENDE**


	5. Unbezahlbar

Titel: Unbezahlbar (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 12

Kategorie: Drabble, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 100

* * *

**Unbezahlbar**

Severus stand in seinem Kerkerlabor vor einem Kessel und rührte den darin befindlichen Zaubertrank gewissenhaft um.

Remus betrat den Raum.

„Brauchst du noch lange?", flüsterte er.

„Nein, ich bin gleich soweit…"

Remus umarmte Severus von hinten und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf den Nacken.

„Wie kann ich dir dafür danken, dass du jeden Monat den Wolfsbanntrank für mich braust?"

„Da wüsste ich schon was…", sagte Severus und notierte in Gedanken:

„_Ein Kessel mit Säureschutz – 850 Galleonen_

_Ein Rührlöffel mit Antifluch-Beschichtung – 300 Galleonen_

_Zutaten – 289 Galleonen_

_Die Dankbarkeit eines gewissen Werwolfs... Unbezahlbar." _Severus lächelte_. „Für alles andere gibt es PotionMasterCard."_

**ENDE**


	6. Versuchung

Titel: Versuchung (dies war ein Beitrag zur Werbe-Challenge auf der lj-community „heulendehuette")

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 16 (um sicher zu sein)

Kategorie: Drabble, Parodie, Humor,

Worte: 100

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix – alles JKR!

* * *

**Versuchung**

„Ich gehe wieder arbeiten", sagte Severus und stand vom Tisch auf. Remus war schon lange mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr in der Küche verschwunden.

„Es gibt noch Dessert!", rief Remus.

„Ich will kein Dessert", rief Severus zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Aber es gibt Schokolade!", bettelte Remus mit flehentlichem Unterton.

„Ich hasse Schokolade", grummelte Severus.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Remus gedehnt, öffnete die Tür und stand nackt vor Severus. Langsam goss er sich geschmolzene Schokolade über den Oberkörper.

Stöhnend ging Severus vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Die zarteste Versuchung seit es… Werwölfe gibt", flüsterte er leise und fing an zu lecken.

**ENDE**


	7. Flohshopping

Das hier ist ein Plotbunny, das meinen Mann, den offiziellen Plotbunny-Züchter, selbst angefallen hat. Er hat es auch selbst aufgeschrieben und ich habe nur noch ein bisschen drin rum korrigiert. Ich selbst musste Tränen lachen, als er es mir am Telefon vorgelesen hat.

(Stellt euch einfach vor, es gäbe in der Harry-Potter-Welt auch Teleshopping, aber per Flohnetzwerk.)

Autor: Steffen/Lorelei Lee

Titel: Floh-Shopping

Rating: ab 12

Kategorie: Drabble / Humor / Parodie

Pairing: Keins

* * *

**Floh-Shopping**

Guten Tag, liebe Zaubererwelt!

Sie sind auf Holzscheit 4 Ihres Shoppingkamins.

Heute wollen wir Ihnen das neue _Voldamixta_ vorstellen.

Noch nie war eine Gehirnwäsche so einfach.

Kein langwieriges Aufsagen endloser Silbenreihen, kein peinliches Verhaspeln mehr.

Nein!

1 – 2 – 3 – _Voldamixta_ und Sie haben eine erstklassige Gehirnwäsche mit dem kleinen Finger erledigt. 1 – 2 – 3 – _Voldamixta_ hilft auch in schwierigen Fällen. Egal ob Ihr Gegenüber 30, 60 oder 95 Zaubererjahre auf dem Buckel hat.

_Voldamixta_ – ein Qualitätsprodukt von _Todesser-Trademark_. Greifen Sie zu!

Denn die ersten 100 Besteller erhalten gratis dazu _Snape-o-live_!

_Snape-o-live_ entfernt auch die schwärzesten Flecken auf Ihrer weißen Weste!


End file.
